Come into my life
by CamiiRathbone
Summary: La historia de amor de Seth Clearwater y su imprimación Cameron Prince. Basada en la canción de Sin Banderas "Entra en mi vida".


**Capitulo uno.**

-Cameron, espero que estés lista.- Repetía mi padre.

-Claro que lo estoy, tu eres el que tarda siglos. ¿Podemos irnos ya?- Pregunte comenzando a irritarme. A decir verdad, ya estaba irritada hace mucho… desde que mi padre me había comunicado que nos mudaríamos al pequeño poblado de Forks por culpa de su odioso trabajo ;

El era dueño de una importante empresa de pantalones deportivos y como no estaba ninguno de sus socios administrando esta sede tubo que venir el personalmente.

El traslado había sido insoportable, lo más difícil fue dejar a mis pocos amigos que tenia allá en Miami. Por supuesto, siempre fue un hombre egoísta y sin sentimientos. Sin embargo al saber de su decisión me sorprendió por completo, sabiendo que yo no tenía a nadie aquí y el gran cambio en mi vida. De pasar de una gran ciudad, con la temperatura por arriba de los 24° todos los días, con unas playas hermosas, teniendo cosas que hacer todos los días a un pueblo monótono, una sola playa cerca rodeada de bosque, y gracias que los rayos del sol podían salir solo una ves por mes. Si exacto, era insoportable.

-Bueno ya esta todo listo pequeña, marchando.- Anunció.

Hacia dos días que había llegado, y ahora era el tiempo del primer día de clases, no era que no estuviera emocionada por conocer a mis nuevos compañeros, no para nada sino más bien estaba aterrada. Ya había pasado por el periodo de "La chica nueva" y no era agradable. Cerre los ojos con fuerza, tratando de tranquilizarme. Respire ondo y desee con todas mis ganas que esto no estuviese pasando.

-Aquí es- Me informo mi padre estacionando el auto en el único lugar que encontramos libre. Me mire al espejo, y acomode mi maquillaje peinándome con las manos mi largo pelo negro, lo más lento que pude agarre mi mochila en la cual llevaba los elementos necesarios escolares y me limite a salir del coche con las miradas de los estudiantes a mis espaldas despedi a mi padre con un simple "Adios". Y camine arrastrando los pies a la entrada del instituto.

Empeze a caminar en busca de la dirección, para que me entregen mis horarios escolares, pero no lograba encontrarla. Camine por todo el lugar, sin éxito alguno.

-¡Hey, Chica nueva!- Me llamó una voz desconocida. Al instante me di vuelta y me encontré con un muchacho, de unos dieciséis, diecisiete años talvez dirigiéndose hacia a mi.-¡Hola!

-Hola- Conteste tímidamente- Me podrias ayudar…

-Oh! ¿te has perdido?, seguro que no encuentras el despacho de la señora Morris- Me interrumpio hablando tan rápido que tarde en procesar sus palabras- Por Cierto… Mi nombre es Matt.

-Un gusto, el mio Cameron- sonreí. El chico me caia bien, un poco hiperactivo talvez, pero buena onda en fin. Sus bucles rubios calleron en su frente provocando que este los acomodara con su mano. Supuse que era el típico chico de Forks, con la piel blanca, por la escaza falta de luz solar, de estatura mediana ojos marrones, y pelo rubio con risos bastantes largos para mi gusto.

La gente se volteaba cada vez que pasaba por su lado, no pensé que fueran tan evidentes, podrían disimular aunque sea un poco, sin embargo, lo que menos me gustaban eran sus comentarios generalmente de las mujeres.

-_Es bonita, pero nada de que preocuparse-_ Dijo una

_-Demaciado bajita, ¿Y sus caderas?- _Comento la otra.

Trate de ignorarlas, aunque aveces se me hacia imposible, yo tenia un enorme grado de complejidad con mi cuerpo, y ellas no ayudaban demasiado que digamos.

-No las escuches-Dijo Matt- Estan celosas que toda la atención se dirige a ti.

-Ya me di cuenta- Susurre roja como un tomate.

-Bueno, aquí es el Despacho de la señora Morris, ella te dara los horarios sin problemas.

Rapidamente entre a una habitación que al llegar la reconoci de inmediato como una oficina. Allí se encontraba una mujer de unos sesenta años con una computadora a su lado.

-Hola, buenos días- Hable lentamente pensando que talvez no me había escuchado entrar.-Mi nombre es Cameron Prince y vengo a buscar el horario de clases.

-Hola dulzura, encantada de conocerte, mi nombre es Sarah Morris espera un momento ire por tu horario y el mapa para que no te pierdas.-Genial, ¿ahora es que me lo dice?, asentí con la cabeza en señal de que la esperaría.

-Dilspulpa- Me sobresalte al escuchar esa angelical voz, estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no me había dado cuenta que una muchacha estaba junto a mi-Lo siento no quise asustarte.

-No descuida, No te escuche entrar.-

-¿Sabes si aquí te dan el horario de clases?, soy nueva y no tengo idea para donde ir- Dijo sobreactuando.

-Si, aquí te lo dan. Yo también soy nueva, por suerte un chico se ofreció a traerme porque si no estaba perdida!- Le confesé riendo.-Mi nombre es Cameron, ¿Tu cómo te llamas?

-Me llamo Renesmee, si lo es es un nombre extraño… pero podes decirme Nessie.-

Esperamos para que la Señora Morris nos trajera nuestro horario y luego nos fuimos juntas a clases, que por casualidad las dos teníamos Matemáticas. Hablamos de muchas cosas, le conté porque me había mudado a Forks y ella me conto de sus amigos y su familia.

-¡Te llevarías perfecto con mis hermanas Alice y Rosalie!, ellas adoran ir de compras.-

-¿De Verdad?, ¡Yo también!, seria genial poder algún día juntas Ness.

-¿Qué te parece hoy a la salida del colegio?, viene a buscarme mi novio Jake, y pasamos por mis hermanas…-

-Me parece una idea buenísima Ness, pero primero vamos a tener que pasar por mi casa en busca de dinero, porque aquí no tengo nada!


End file.
